Bid for Love
by trizfores
Summary: A bachelor auction is going to be held at Hogwarts. Sev has no way out of it, and has to join. Trelawney wants him. He needs help. Who is he to turn to? Loads of laughs here! SSHG R&R pls. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 1

Severus Snape narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster as the old codger continued to speak. _A bachelor auction for charity?!_ By far it was the most senile idea that Albus had ever come up with, Severus thought. Maybe the old man finally lost his mind, even after the war with Voldemort ended five years ago.

"So you see Severus," Albus continued, "the males that will participate for the auction are all heroes of the war—all single Order members, as well as a few outstanding citizens that have gained notice by the Ministry. It will take place during Valentine's day."

"I will not participate," Severus said lowly. He absolutely wanted nothing to do with it.

"Ah, but you must, and you will Severus my boy," Albus said with a bright twinkle in his eye. "You are a war hero, and a role model to many. You must set an example towards them, and participate."

"Headmaster, the key word is _participate,_" Severus said firmly. "Defined as to take part in something. I will _not_ take part in this auction of yours."

"Severus, you know how much fund raising for war damages means to me," Albus reminded the dark wizard. "The money is used for many things. Families who lost their homes, children who now live in orphanages and even the rebuilding of some of the damages to our school. Everyone has agreed, even Harry since he isn't married, but so must you."

"I am old Albus," Severus said lowly.

"The same age as Remus and Sirius, who have also agreed to take part," Albus said back.

"I am broken. No woman would want a broken wizard."

"You never know Severus, and it's not like you have to court her and become her boyfriend."

_Boyfriend._ Severus cringed at the word. He so didn't like it. He didn't like the idea of a significant other in his life. A man of solace is what he was, and he was content with the way things were. He didn't need anyone.

"The woman who wins will just have one dinner with you—one," Albus said. "I don't see the harm in that."

"I refuse! That's the harm," Severus snapped, his blood starting to boil in anger. "I said NO Albus."

"Severus," Albus said, looking straight into black angry eyes.

"You aren't going to give me a choice are you?" Severus asked in disbelief. The face and the glare that Albus was giving him was all too familiar. He had seen it too many times in his life, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere. Albus had made up his mind already. "No woman in their right mind would want to bid for me, otherwise they'd be as crazy as you are Albus."

"Oh I'm not so sure of that," Albus chuckled. "I'm sure there is at least _one_ witch that is interested in you."

Severus gulped as one name came to mind. _Sybill Trelawney._

The goggled eyed Divinations professor was more of a pain in the arse to Severus than anyone when the both of them became colleagues. Her behavior was strange, but stranger than strange and far more uncomfortable when she was around him. The witch claimed that she liked him—or was in love with him. Sometimes, she would swoon all over him and say that they were destined to be together. Severus of course, would just shove her away, growling at her in annoyance. There was no way in hell that he ever thought of being with Trelawney on any intimate level. He wasn't attracted to her at all.

The thought of him kissing her made Severus gag. He wasn't stupid, and like any wizard, he knew a beautiful witch when he saw one. Certainly it wasn't Trelawney. Most of her prophecies may have been correct, but damned if they were destined together. He'd rather die or even face Voldemort all over again before letting her false destiny become a reality.

"So, you have a few weeks to plan for that special dinner," Albus said with a smile.

Severus stood up from the chair, jaws clenched as he glared dangerously at Albus. "You'll regret it you old coot!" he said as he pointed a finger at him. With that, he spun on his heels, and exited the Headmaster's office, his robes billowing behind.

"Oh I don't think I will," Albus spoke when Severus was already gone. The bright twinkle was back in his eyes, as he hoped something good would happen to Severus during the auction.

---

Severus walked down the school corridors, went down into the dungeons, heading off to his office. He stopped midstride and stiffened when he heard a familiar voice, accompanied by some hurried footsteps. He turned around, eyes widening in shock before it was too late.

"Oh Severus!" Sybill greeted in excitement as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, and looked up at him dreamily. "Did you hear about the auction? I absolutely cannot wait!"

"Hands off me Professor Trelawney!" Severus growled, attempted to pry the witch's arms off him. When he succeeded, he took two steps back, and raised his arm in between them so that she couldn't get within arm's reach.

"Are you ever going to call me Sybill?" she asked him, batting her eyes.

"Not in this life," he answered back lowly.

"Not to worry my Muffin!" Sybill smiled. "I'll win you in the auction, and it will be a night you'll never forget." She giggled and blew him a little kiss, and walked away, dancing on her feet.

Severus stepped into his office and slammed the door behind him. He leaned back against the thick wood, and thudded his head, wincing only slightly by the pain. He had to come up with a plan. There was no way he was going to let Trelawney bid for him and win. Merlin help him, he prayed.

-----

AN – I've read a few Snape auction stories, and have decided to write one of my own. Of course with my own twists and laughs into it. **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger sighed as she took off her glasses and leaned back into her chair. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the stack in front of her, then at the clock on the wall. She never thought she'd finish grading them, but she did. Teaching was definitely tougher than she thought, and most of the time, her patience was really tested with the students. Still, she enjoyed her job a whole lot.

When the war had ended, she was offered the transfigurations position as well as being the head of house of Gryffindor. Minerva McGonagall had decided to have a career change, and take care of children at an orphanage that she and Molly Weasley set up. Her position of Deputy Head was passed onto Severus. Hermione of course took the job immediately. She had a passion for teaching and felt that Hogwarts had become her home since her parents had become casualties of the war.

Hermione smiled to herself when she remembered the news that she had heard earlier. Hogwarts was going to host a bachelor auction party, and the bachelors included all the bachelor men in the Order. There was no other man that she thought of other than Severus Snape.

Since her sixth year, Hermione had a crush on her Potions Master. She wasn't alone though when she heard a number of her peers also having a school girl crush on him. But Hermione never did talk about it with anyone. The man was tall, mysterious, good looking, and had a 'bad boy' image. Of course any female teenager in Hogwarts would have a crush on Snape, who wouldn't? But that is all it was, a crush.

However, Hermione's attraction to Severus never faded when they became colleagues. There were many moments when he would still treat her like a student, and look down at her. It was hard to gain his respect, not that Hermione wanted to, but it would make their working relationship easier. He was still the same man, being the cold-hearted bastard that he always was.

Never did she attempt to make a move towards him, knowing she would get rejected. With the auction though, would she dare to make the bid? The winner would have a dinner date with him, which was a dream for her.

_A date with Snape?_ The image alone made Hermione feel all giddy inside. She stood up from her chair, walked out her office, and made her way to the kitchens.

---

"You weren't at dinner," Severus snarled as he jabbed his fork into his plate of pasta. He was seated at the small table on one side of the kitchen, alone.

"I had papers to finish grading," Hermione replied as she made her way towards the huge island in the middle, grabbing a plate, and filling it with whatever the students didn't finish earlier. "So why are you here?" she asked taking her seat across from him.

"You always sit next to me Miss Granger, when you weren't there, Trelawney found it best to take her seat next to me," Severus answered.

Hermione chuckled. She could just imagine what happened. Trelawney's attraction towards Severus was well known to many, and even to her, hilarious. The witch did seem to go gaga all over him at times.

"I don't find it a single bit amusing Granger," he growled.

"I bet she was attempting to try and kiss you all over again," she laughed. Gods, how she wished she could have the same boldness as Trelawney, and have her feelings for him on a sleeve, but she didn't.

"Please, I'm eating my dinner!" Severus groaned in disgust. "I thought we had an understanding of things, and that you would attend school meals and sit beside me."

"I didn't know we had an understanding Professor. We never talked about it."

"She always takes the seat next to me when you're not there!"

"Hey, there's no need to be angry at me," Hermione chuckled, still amused by him.

"You like it when I'm ridiculed in front of everyone don't you?" Severus asked looking at Hermione directly.

"Honestly Professor, I do find it funny," Hermione answered.

Severus shook his head, and sighed in defeat. "What am I going to do about the bachelor auction?" he mumbled. For the past week he had been trying to come up with a solution, but couldn't think of anything else. "Damn that witch saying that she's going to win me!"

"Oh, I bet she did!" Hermione said bursting out into laughs. "_Cannot_ wait for that moment. What did she call you the other day at lunch during the staff meeting? Sweetiekins Sevikins?"

"Muffin, Cupcake, Honeybun," Severus muttered, remembering a few of the names that Trelawney called him. He frowned at Hermione, never seeing her laugh so hard. "You are not making it easier for me. I'm trying to figure a way out of it, since Albus already had his mind made up."

"You really don't want to do it do you?" Hermione questioned as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hell no!" Severus bellowed. When he saw her jerk back in surprise, seeing her amusement fade away, he slumped back in his seat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you."

Hermione looked at him, hiding her surprise. It was the first time in her life that Snape had ever apologized to her—ever. Desperation was written all over his face, and she felt bad for him. "I should apologize Professor," she said softly. "I was making fun of you. I meant no harm or offense."

"It's quite alright Miss Granger." Severus rested his head into his hands, and massaged at his temples, closing his eyes. Problem solving was easy for him, and he seldom complained about it, even finding solutions during the days of the war. However, _this_ problem was in a completely different ball field, and he didn't know how to get himself out of it.

Hermione finished her pumpkin juice, and set the empty glass down as she continued to watch him. "I'm sorry, but I'd help you if I could," she said as she stood up. "I should get to bed. Good night Professor."

Severus looked up at Hermione and nodded. "Good night Miss Granger."

-----

AN – Poor Sev, though I myself can't stop giggling and laughing. **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 3

Severus burst out of his office, and ran as fast as his feet could take him. He took two stairs at a time up the dungeon steps, and was a blur with the flurry of his robes billowing behind him. When he saw Trelawney in one corridor, his feet maneuvered quickly, dodging him away from her sight before he was seen as he turned into another corridor.

Why didn't he think about it sooner? It was an excellent plan. He only prayed that Granger would help him, and would even beg on his knees if he had to. Hopefully, it wouldn't have to go that far, but he _was_ desperate.

"You will bid for me," Severus told Hermione as he ran into her office, halting to a complete stop, trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Hermione frowned as she dropped her quill.

"You. Will. Bid. For. Me." Severus said as he took in very deep breaths, sitting himself on one of the chairs in front of Hermione's desk. His chest burned like he had ran for miles on end.

Hermione went to one corner of the room, and poured some water into a glass and handed it to him. "Did you just run around the Black Lake?"

Severus gulped down the contents quickly, without taking a breath. "Worse," he replied. "I ran around and tried to avoid Trelawney."

"Now what is this about me bidding for you?" she asked as she walked around her desk and sat herself down.

"I've thought of a solution. You bid for me as well."

"What?" Hermione was confused, not really knowing that he was getting at.

"Better yet, you outbid Trelawney, and win me for the auction. It's the only way," Severus clarified.

Hermione frowned at him again. Was he serious? "You do realize that she will spend a lot of money to get you? Thousands of galleons I'm sure."

"And so will you," Severus interjected.

Hermione shook her head. She didn't have much. Her parents left her almost nothing, and she had just been teaching for a few years. She had very little money to spare, not wanting to put a damper on her savings account. She couldn't afford it, and would go broke by the end of the auction night. "Even if I could, I don't have the money—"

"Then I'll pay you back for it," Severus interjected. "She can only go so far on her salary, trust me, she cannot outbid you with my money."

Little did people know, he was a rich man. Living a life with little to spend on and no luxuries allowed him to save a lot. Being a Potions Master at Hogwarts wasn't his only job. He was also an independent researcher, and made millions for his creation of Wolfsbane potion among many others.

Hermione's frown deepened. "You really thought about this?"

"And it is the only solution," Severus replied softly.

"Why me, when you can ask any other witch?" she asked.

"You said you'd help me if you could. Now here's the solution and I need your help."

"You do realize that you'll still have to take me out for a dinner date," Hermione reminded him.

"Rather you than her," Severus sneered.

"Oh I see," Hermione said softly, hurt by what he just said. "Why not just ask a witch that is pretty and beautiful? Or better yet, a hooker from some brothel that you can sleep with?"

"Miss Granger, I meant no offense," Severus apologized. "You know how I feel towards Trelawney. You are a pretty witch." Where did those words come from?

Hermione arched a brow at him. Did he just compliment her for the first time? During the days when she was still his student, he had never complimented her even when she became top of her class.

"Please Hermione," Severus begged, calling her by her first name for the first time again. "If you want me to beg on my knees, I will, and I'll even make my way towards you on them."

Hermione smirked. Now that sounded tempting to see. "On one condition," she said.

"Blackmail by a Gryffindor," Severus muttered, scowling at her. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Then I won't do it," Hermione said. Her eyes suddenly widened in surprised, along with her dropping jaw.

Severus got down on his knees, and made his way towards her. "No! No! No!" Once he got in front of her, he placed his hands together in front of his chest, and looked up at her. "I'll do anything you want, as long as Trelawney isn't involved. If it is within my powers, name it, and I'll do it."

Hermione brought a hand up to her mouth, and laughed into it. Snape was actually on his knees in front of her begging. Oh, if she only had a camera right now. "I decide the plans for our little date, assuming that you pay of course."

"That's all?" Severus asked. "It isn't going to be a comedy club, or worse, some place where there are strippers of any form?" He paled; it was another nightmare of his to go to such places.

"Not at all," Hermione answered as she shook her head.

Severus let out a sigh of relief, and stood up on his feet. "Very well then," he said dusting off his robes, and straightening them out. "I can live with that."

"Trust me Professor, I wouldn't want to do anything that would give you a coronary and kill you," Hermione said smiling. "The way you came in here earlier, I thought you'd have a heart attack."

"I'm not _that_ old," Severus drawled.

Hermione giggled and started to get back to her work. "I'll see you at dinner Professor."

Severus stopped for a moment when his hand reached the door handle. He looked at the witch at her desk and called her name. "Miss Granger." When his eyes met hers, "Thank you."

Alone, Hermione bit her lip, and felt her cheeks heat up. She knew she was blushing, and thankfully he was gone. She was actually going to have a date with Snape! Work wasn't on her mind as she looked up and dreamed about her date with him.

There Hermione sat, like a school girl daydreaming about her crush. Nothing else mattered for she was in her own little world.

-----

AN – I had a hard time typing this coz I was laughing! **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 4

Valentine's Day had finally arrived. The Great Hall was jam packed, with students, bidders, staff members, wealthy purebloods, and of course, some people from the media. The place was so crowded, that the seats were all taken. Some of the students had to resort to taking their brooms in the hall, and hovered around highly forming some sort of broom bleachers.

Design wise, the Great Hall was all red and Valentine's could be seen everywhere. Red was the theme color; roses, candles, red covered chocolate kisses, and even paper hearts were stuck on the walls and floating up above.

Albus stood center stage, smiling brightly as he started on with the show. There were more people than he expected in attendance. Without a doubt, he knew that this was going to be the best charity event that he had ever planned.

Severus scanned the crowd with his black eyes as he sat not far behind Albus. He and the other bachelors were seated in a row of chairs at the back of the stage, for everyone to see. On one side of the room, he saw Trelawney waving at him and blowing flying kisses at him. When he spotted Granger at the other side, he felt relieved and prayed that his plan wouldn't go wrong. It was flawless, if only she would play her part well and not back out. But then she wouldn't, he knew. She had given him her word.

Severus couldn't help but also notice the many pairs of eyes that were glancing at him, and some even winking. The women were giggling and talking to the one next to them as they looked at him. What in blazes were they talking about? Why were they talking about him? He then remembered Granger telling him that he was quite a catch for some witches. _Tall, mysterious, with a dark bad boy image._ Severus swallowed hard, maybe it wasn't just Trelawney he had to worry about.

"Bet you I can raise more money than you can Snivellus," Sirius said. He was seated next to Severus, and Remus.

"Shut up Mutt!" Severus hissed.

"I'll put some money on it. A hundred galleons?"

"Deal!" Severus said right away.

"You want in Remus?" Sirius asked as he turned towards him.

"No thanks, I'll just leave you two lovebirds with your own arguments," Remus answered with a slight chuckle.

---

"Oh my Merlin!" Ginny gasped. She was seated next to Hermione, Lavender, Luna, Susan, the Patil twins and Tonks. "Snape is actually in the auction!"

"I am so going to bid on him," Pavarti said.

"I miss his classes, not because of potions but his voice," Padma added.

"His voice would make me melt. I even soaked my knickers sometimes," Ginny giggled in confession.

"Ginny!" Tonks said in complete surprise.

"What? It's not like I'm the only one," the red head said, not ashamed of it, knowing the other girls too had a crush on him at some point. "Didn't you have a crush on him as well Hermione?"

Hermione couldn't answer. All she did was bit her lip and blushed at the question.

"I knew it!" Ginny scolded in a tease.

"Are you going to vote for Harry?" Luna asked Ginny.

"No," the red head replied. "I'm actually going to try and vote for someone else. Draco maybe."

"Ginny!" Lavender said in complete shock.

"Hey, who's going to agree with me and say that Slytherin men are quite attractive?" Ginny asked. When everyone raised their hands, except Lavender, she looked at her. "See? And it's for charity. Where's the excitement if you bid on your boyfriend? I'm not going to bid for Harry, but I'm not going to cheat on him either."

"I'm not allowing any other woman to get their hands on _my_ Ron!" Lavender said angrily.

"I'm sure you won't have to worry about your Ronnikins," Susan snorted, making the others laugh.

Lavender didn't say anything, and just held her chin high, with her arms crossed over her chest.

---

"Look Harry, some models are here!" Ron said, huffing his chest, and trying to show just how macho he was.

"I can see that," Harry said looking at the same direction Ron was. "I'm not going to get my hopes up on any of them. Ginny's my girlfriend remember?"

"Oh please," Ron groaned disgustingly as he rolled his eyes. "Don't talk about her with me. It's disgusting when I catch the two of you snogging."

"That's your problem," Harry said as he waved at Ginny.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't want to date Anna Baileys? She's the hottest witch model in Britain!" Ron told him. "She was the Playwitch model that got on the cover again last month. Gorgeous tits! They don't look fake at all."

"Like you would know!" Harry shook his head.

"Don't be spoiling on my parade Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "I think one of the models is going to be my date tonight. What do you think?"

"In your dreams Weasel!" Draco interrupted. He was sitting a chair away, and listening to their conversation the entire time. "As if anyone of those women would be interested in you."

"They wouldn't be interested in someone so arrogant pretty boy!" Ron snapped back, his cheeks turning red in anger.

"I'm _the_ best bachelor Weasel. I got the looks, money, career, cars, and the best date planned for tonight," Draco said with a smirk. "No one would be interested in dating some second rate Quidditch player. You're on the backup team. Pathetic thinking you're the star bludger."

"Least I'm on the team!"

"I _own_ the team!" Draco smirked once again when Ron had nothing to say. He snorted seeing the anger in the other wizard's face, knowing he had won the battle.

-----

AN – A little bit of laughs and Ron-bashing! The bidding war is up in the next chapter. **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 5

"Ladies, our first bachelor," Albus started. "He is twenty-three years of age, and works as an auror. His likes include flying on his broomstick and a good home cooked meal. His dislike at the very top of the list is, Voldemort. Thankfully he defeated him five years ago. I'm sure you all know him… Harry Potter!"

Harry stood up from his chair, and stood up next to Albus. Many of the ladies squealed, and clapped in excitement, making him blush slightly. No problem with being The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-Defeated-Voldemort—his problem was women. He would get nervous around them, not really knowing what to do. It took him three years to finally ask Ginny out.

"Harry, what are your plans with your date tonight?" Albus asked.

"Uh… flying up to Mount Merlin on my broom and having a campout dinner," Harry replied. He knew it didn't sound romantic, but he was surprised when ladies squealed loudly once again, making him jerk back in surprise.

"Okay Ladies, let's start the bid at a hundred galleons—"

"One-fifty!" a witch shouted raising her number paddle.

"Two hundred!" another shouted.

"Three—"

"Five—"

"One thousand!"

Everyone in the crowd, including the other bidding witches, turned to where the voice had come from. There at the back of the room was Millicent Bulstrode, holding her paddle high.

"Any higher bids?" Albus asked. "Going once… going twice… Sold!" He banged his little hammer on the dais. "Miss Bulstrode, Mister Potter is yours. Happy Valentine's."

Harry walked off stage, and went towards Millicent. "Why me?" he asked softly so that others wouldn't hear. Never did he expect his former Slytherin classmate to be interested in him. When they were in school together, she always kept to herself, and scowled at him as any Slytherin would.

"I'm not really a sexy or pretty witch Harry," Millicent replied honestly. "I'm overweight. No guy has ever asked me out. I just want a nice date you know? Some Slytherins teased me in the past, and even up to now, I know how people look at me. But I know you're not like that. You're a nice guy."

Harry smiled at Millicent, and reached for the single red rose in his lapel and gave it to her.

Next was Draco. When he stood up after his introduction, he announced that his date for the night would take place in Venice, and then Belgium for some chocolate dessert. This made more ladies squeal in excitement. The bidding for him sky rocketed, until the end, it all stopped at five thousand five hundred galleons. It wasn't just a single woman who won him, but a few friends that had piled up their galleons for the blonde bachelor.

"Looks like I got all the models," Draco smirked at Ron as he went back to his seat to get his outer robes. "Anna and her little model girlfriends are all mine for the night. No model for you!"

"Ferret!" Ron said in anger and disappointment.

"I'm gonna get laid tonight, and I'll be able to see for myself if Anna's tits are real. It'll only be a mystery to you Weasel." Draco gave him a last glance and made his way to the six beautiful witches that were waiting for him.

Ron stood up when his name was called. He smiled, hiding his disappointment behind it. Scanning the crowd, he noticed that there were still pretty and beautiful witches. They may not have been models, but looked good enough. It wasn't so bad, he knew that one of them would bid for him.

"And Mister Weasley, what do you have planned for your special winner tonight?" Albus asked.

"Seats to one of the best quidditch games of the season—Ireland versus Scotland in Dublin Stadium," Ron replied.

None of the ladies or bidders seemed excited, not making the usual squealing noise. Instead, they murmured to each other and shook their heads. None of them were interested.

"Okay ladies, we'll start the bid at the usual one hundred," Albus informed them.

Ron kept his smile on his face, waiting for the paddles to go up, as well as the number of galleons. His smile faded when nothing happened and looked at Albus unsurely.

"Uh… fifty galleons then," Albus said.

"A hundred galleons," Lavender said aloud, smiling as she brought up her paddle. She turned to face the others, and spoke, "I never knew that this would get exciting. It's my first auction."

"Anyone for one-fifty?" Albus asked.

"Me!" Lavender said as she raised her paddle again.

Ginny grabbed her arm, and pulled it down. "The idea of an auction is to outbid your competitor at a higher price."

"Two-hundred?" Albus asked confused as to what just happened.

"Two hundred!" Lavender said.

Susan grabbed Lavender's arm the second time around. "Not against yourself, but against someone else!"

Lavender just looked at Susan still not getting the point. She bid a higher price. What was wrong with that?

"Right… "Anyone else?" Albus murmured scanning the crowd, seeing no movement among the other bidders. "Sold!"

"Ronnikins!" Lavender said as she jumped out of her chair and clapped her hands.

Ron grumbled in anger as he marched off the stage and made his way towards Lavender. What was wrong with him? How come no one else bid on him? He was a catch; handsome, a star athlete, and smart. What the hell happened? He expected ladies to be drooling over him, and hopefully get laid tonight. When he got to Lavender, he dragged her out to the Great Hall, telling her to shut up with all her annoying cooing over him.

As the auction continued, the rest of the bachelors were auctioned off. They didn't sky rocket at the price of Draco, but they weren't disappointing like Ron's outcome. Neville made a surprising nine hundred, which was the closest one to Harry's price, while Remus was taken at a respectable five hundred.

"Lucky number seven—seven hundred Snivellus," Sirius said to Snape as he turned around after being auctioned off. "Can you beat that? You owe me a hundred galleons. I'll wait for you later," he snorted, and walked headed towards the witch that had won his bid.

Severus just glared at Sirius. If the other fool only knew. Seven hundred was an easy number to beat. Now, with all the other chairs that were empty, he knew that his time was about to come any second.

"And now Ladies, our final bachelor…" Albus turned to face Severus and looked at him through his half moon spectacles, turning his attention to the audience again. "He's a decorated war hero at forty-three, and has received the status of the Order of Merlin. He enjoys reading books, peace and quiet, and often takes strolls around the Black Lake as well as writing some poetry."

Severus snapped his head at Albus, glaring at his back. _Where the fuck did that come from?! Strolls around the lake and writing poetry?!_ Mentioning his age was one thing, but making up a whole lot of fluffy arse bullshit was another. The meddling old coot was pushing at his buttons yet again, and testing his limits.

"Ladies, our very own Potions Master at Hogwarts… Severus Snape," Albus finally finished.

Severus stood up stiffly from his chair, and made his way at the front of the stage, glaring at Albus when he saw those damned twinkling eyes. Suddenly he was taken aback at what happened in front of him. Many people were also surprised, but not as much as him.

The rest of the remaining bidders, cheered loudly, clapped, shouted his name, stood up from their chairs and even wolf whistled. They were more excited to see him come up, even more than Harry himself.

Severus gulped, feeling like he had swallowed his Adam's apple. His pulse rose, as he felt the blood drain from his face. Cool clammy sweat started to trickle down from his head to his neck. The collar around his neck seemed to get tighter, as he tugged on it with nervousness. Even the Great Hall seemed like it was getting smaller and collapse around him. He never thought it possible, but he had a new nightmare, and it positioned itself at the top of his list.

A room full of women gone wild, wanting to get at him. He felt like a single prey, with a lot of predators wanting to eat him alive in an ocean of open water. And there was the great white shark looking at him… Trelawney.

-----

AN – Cliffy! I'm evil, I know. A few of you already called me that. LOL! **Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 6

"Severus my boy," Albus chuckled as he leaned towards the younger wizard. "Who would've known that you would be the highlight of the show? Certainly unexpected."

"You will pay for this Albus!" Severus hissed.

"I think the show has just begun, and I'm sure I will enjoy it," Albus said.

"Why is it that you always want me to be ridiculed?" Severus questioned. "It's never funny!"

"Where is your sense of humor?" the Headmaster asked. "Hopefully the special witch you will have to take out tonight will make you less humorless." He decided to continue on with the show, and spoke into the microphone. "What are you plans tonight for your date?"

"It is up to her to decide," Severus answered in his silky voice. His hand travelled to the side of his trouser pockets, ready to pull out his wand at any moment. With his answer, the women seemed to shout and go wilder. What the bloody hell was wrong with them? Amongst the crowd, he tried to spot his saving grace, but she was nowhere to be seen.

---

Hermione looked at Severus through the space between the damned too tall witches standing in front of her. She stifled a laugh in her hand when she saw him, he paler than usual and she could see the slight panic in his face. He was in for it, and things were going to get more entertaining.

"I'm so going to bid for him!" Ginny said on her tiptoes.

"Count me in!" Pavarti said.

"We'll just have to bid for him like those models did," Padma said. "Think he can handle us both sister?" she winked.

---

"Holy crap!" Sirius muttered as he watched the ladies in surprise. "Are they all possessed by some sort of spell from him?"

"I don't think so," Harry replied in awe. He thought the bidding war with Draco was something, but with Snape being up there, it completely raised the bar. When he saw Ginny, he was surprised to see her all excited as well.

"Looks like you owe him one hundred galleons," Remus chuckled.

"Damn him!" Sirius cursed. "He's a bloody greasy git! What do they see in him? Why do they want him so much?"

"He's tall, dark, handsome, great voice, smart, strong, and has that certain bad boy image that we all like," Millicent said with a shrug.

"You're joking?" Harry asked.

Millicent shook her head. "Almost every girl in Hogwarts has a crush on him. Look at some of them," she said looking at some of the young students above. They were leaning over the broom excitedly, and giggling. "He is the crush that every school girl has."

"And what about me when I taught DADA?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Sorry, can't compare," Millicent replied with a smirk. "Even I was attracted to him when I was a student. Still am just a little bit. I even remembered hearing some of the fantasies that went around the Slytherin dorms. Pansy said something about how the size of a man's nose compares to his cock, and—"

"Thanks, but I think I've heard enough," Sirius said in irritation.

"I don't think that he knew about the crushes," Harry said. "Trelawney, well, she's a different story. Everyone knew about her." He turned to look at his former Divinations professor. "I think she's the most excited person in this room. She's finally going to get what she's always wanted."

"Or some other witch," Remus said. He then laughed as he watched Snape on stage. "He's losing his cool, and will run out of here any minute."

---

Albus cleared his throat as he attempted to start the bidding. "Ladies shall we start at—"

"Five hundred galleons!" Trelawney shouted.

"Six!" Sprout said from beside her.

Trelawney turned to her colleague, not a single bit amused. "What are you doing? He's mine!"

"I'm giving you a run for your money," Sprout cackled.

"Seven hundred galleons!" Hooch said, giving a quick smirk to Trelawney.

"One thousand galleons!" one witch from across the room yelled.

"A thousand five hundred!" another said.

Trelawney shook her head for a moment, and chanted "No," to herself a couple times. This wasn't happening. She raised her paddle and hollered "Two thousand!"

---

Severus's stood frozen on the stage in complete shock as his eyes were the only ones moving. His glance darted from one witch to another, hearing their voices, seeing their faces, as well as their paddles. Where was Granger? Damn him for not asking for her paddle number earlier.

He continued to panic with every bid that was placed. Trelawney wasn't the only colleagues of his bidding, and was surprised to see the others call out their prices. Other few faces he recognized as well. Pureblooded widowers Mrs. Nott and Mrs. Goyle also joined in the battle. That Weasley girl, girlfriend of Potter, and even a few former students of his were shouting out also.

This was so not happening. He felt his throat dry up as he reached into his pocket, touching the wood of his wand. Where was Granger? He was going to die at any moment, he could feel it. Survival was key, but where was he to run?

"Mrs. Nott at five thousand," Albus finally was able to say when the commotion had mellowed. There were fewer bidders raising their paddles as the price kept on getting higher and higher.

"Five-five," Mrs. Goyle said, casting a snobbish look towards the woman she so despised, and felt was beneath her.

"Seven thousand!" Trelawney shouted in desperation, down to her last straw.

The room was silent as Albus looked around. "We have Professor Trelawney at seven thousand. Any higher bidders? Going once…"

Severus shut his eyes, and started to pray to Merlin, Jesus, Zeus or any damn God that had popped in his mind. _Someone save me!_

"Going twice…"

_Someone kill me with the killing curse!_

"Ten thousand!" a voice said breaking the silence.

Albus looked around, not noticing a paddle going up. "Excuse me?"

Hermione stood up from her chair and showed her paddle. "Ten thousand galleons."

Ginny looked up at Hermione and her jaw dropped. "Hermione you can't be serious?"

Severus opened one eye, and then the other, slightly relieved to finally see Granger.

"Did I hear you right Professor Granger?" Albus asked for clarification.

"Ten thousand galleons, or one hundred seventy thousand sickles, or four million nine hundred thirty knuts," Hermione answered. She smirked at Trelawney, seeing the extra large sized glare. When she saw her sit down in her chair, she knew she was out.

"Anyone going higher?" Albus asked. When no paddle was raised, he started the countdown. "Once… Twice… Sold!"

"Oh thank Merlin!" Severus sighed as he staggered slightly. He never felt so relieved his entire life.

Albus caught Severus by the arm, and chuckled. "You're alive Severus. Go to Hermione."

-----

AN – Oh, poor Sev! I almost shot him down. LOL! **Review!**

And on another note, if you haven't checked my profile on what I said about this fic, I will tell you here. This story is completely written already. I will only upload and update a chapter at a time, **NOT** more than that. Don't sue me or kill me, but you'll read it all eventually, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 7

"Ten thousand galleons!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That's a lot of money girl," Tonks said.

"Money well spent," the Patil twins said together.

Hermione nodded and then giggled, saying "I'll probably need ten thousand new knickers since his voice gets me all wet." When she felt a hand on her arm, she turned seeing Snape.

"Ladies," Severus drawled as he looked at them for a brief moment, and pulled Hermione against him. He bent his head, his mouth an inch away from her ear. "Where were you the whole time?"

"In my seat Snape!" Hermione answered hearing the anger in his voice. "Don't need to be angry at me, the deed is done. Trelawney is no longer your problem tonight." She turned to see Trelawney at the other end of the hall. The witch was obviously crying, and it was making her feel guilty. "And she doesn't look all too happy."

Severus looked at Trelawney, also feeling a tad bit guilty. He knew it would hurt her, but didn't know the effect until he finally saw it. "I'll go talk to her," he said, and walked towards the emotional witch.

---

Severus took hold of Trelawney's hand, and successfully pulled her towards the staffs' door behind the stage. On the way, he ignored her sobs, and the curious glances of some people.

"Why Severus? Why?!" Sybill said as she stood in between him and the stone wall. She took off her glasses and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

Severus bit his lip, not really knowing what to say or where to begin. He didn't want to say anything to upset her some more. "Sybill," he said using her name for the first time. "I have no feelings or attraction towards you. I thought I had made that clear over the years? If I was interested, don't you think I would reciprocate your feelings towards me?"

"I—I just thought that you were playing hard to get?" she replied. "You are a man who doesn't show much emotion, so I just tried harder and harder to grab your attention, making it very obvious."

"But why?" he asked back, gritting his teeth. "Why me?"

"I had a vision that you and I would be together," Sybill replied. "This image of you with a woman who wore glasses and curly hair kept on coming to me, saying that it was meant to be—destiny."

"Maybe it was a mistake, not all visions come true," Severus said.

Sybill nodded, and sniffled. "But I'm the one that foretold the one of Voldemort and Harry Potter. I feel terrible really. I thought we would become a reality. Reality however, took another turn."

"I'm sorry," Severus said softly.

"I should be sorry. Been a pain to you all these years," Sybill said as she hugged herself, feeling vulnerable.

Severus reached into his breast pocket, pulling out the red rose that he wore all night. "Happy Valentine's," he said, handing it to her.

Sybill frowned in surprised as she looked at the rose, and then at him. She took the rose, and smiled a little. "You should get to Professor Granger. She must really like you to spend that much," she said. "I won't be a bother anymore, you have my word."

Severus watched her walk down the corridor, feeling less guilty. At least the one-on-one talk allowed them to voice their truths.

---

"Well, well, well," Sirius said, as he saw Severus approaching. He, Remus and Harry had joined the other women, as their dates stood not a few feet away chatting with each other. "I thought you'd run off and abandoned our Hermione here."

"Jealous Mutt, that I got the highest bid of the night?" Severus asked with his signature smirk on his face. "Pay up," he demanded his hand sticking out. "You lost the bet. I beat you."

"Arse!" Sirius hissed when he reached into his pocket, and handed him a pouch full of galleons.

"You guys bet between each other?" Hermione said glancing between the two.

"Unfortunately for him, he did," Severus said as he took a step towards her and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Well, I should get going with my date," Sirius said.

Remus and Harry too did the same and departed. The girls said their goodbyes to Hermione, and left for their own little night out.

"Things go well with Professor Trelawney?" Hermione asked as she looked up at Severus. She could feel the warmth of his hand on her back, and it seemed to get warmer the longer it stayed there.

"Fine," Severus muttered and looked down at her. "So what are your plans for tonight? No chippendales!"

"Something simple," Hermione shrugged with a smirk. "A movie and dinner in muggle London. Nothing too fancy. The ten thousand galleons for the auction are already painful as it is. And it'll keep us away from the prying eyes of the media," she added, cocking her head towards the press and cameras that were taking pictures of the winners and their prizes.

"Not going to complain there," Severus said as he led Hermione out of the Great Hall. "But I must say, I am not looking forward to our… date. I don't like cinemas and it's been years since I last went to one. Too crowded. I hate crowds!" he complained.

"Afraid you might get shot down again," Hermione giggled.

"Tormenting me must be some sort of joke to you?"

"You should've seen your face when you thought Trelawney had you," she laughed. "I swear, it looked like you were going to die of a heart attack."

"And for the nth time Miss Granger, I am not old nor do I have heart problems," he growled.

"Don't worry Severus," Hermione said, barely blushing when she realized she had called him by his given name for the first time. She summoned all her Gryffindor courage and slipped her hand in his, their fingers entwined. For a second, she feared that he would pull away, but didn't. "Nothing bad will happen to you tonight. You won't be tormented anymore, I promise."

-----

AN – Just for clarification, Hermione paid with her money not Sev's. In chapter 3, he said that he would pay her back, so let's see what happens in the next few chaps. I know you guys expected the date in this chapter, but there is something more to this fic as you may have just read. The date, just around the corner. **Review!**

(Just a little advertising – I wrote a smutty LM/HG one-shot entitled 'Overrated.' Please check my profile if you want to read it. Thanks as always!)


	8. Chapter 8

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 8

Much to Severus's dismay, the tormenting continued on their date.

Hermione was the one that picked the movie, and it was a _chick flick _so to speak—'Enchanted.' A fairytale based story that turned into reality was the plot of the film. Severus thought it was stupid though and completely utterly ridiculous. _Who in their right mind would sing day in and day out, and dance in the streets? And the cockroaches?! When would they be seen as clean?_ Hopefully there weren't any in the cinema; otherwise if he saw one, he'd bust his bubble.

Once in a while, Severus would slightly turn to look at Hermione, or continue watching her from the corner of his eye. She had a large Coke and a bucket of popcorn, looking intently at the movie screen. She seemed to be enjoying the movie very much, laughing along with the other audience members, many of whom were couples. He kept to himself, not wanting to ruin things. It was a deal that she picked out what to do, so as much as he wanted to, he tried not to complain.

"Aww… their dancing together," Hermione said softly as her eyes started to get watery. "Don't they look good together, just like a fairytale?" She turned towards Severus with a small smile gracing her lips through her tears.

"Why in blazes are you crying?" Severus hissed. "It's a movie!"

"He's her one true love, I just know it," Hermione sniffled. "It's so romantic. Even the song is perfect."

"Oh bloody hell!" Severus grumbled as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief. "Here," he said, offering it to her.

"Thank you," Hermione said taking the handkerchief. After dabbing her tears away, she took hold of Severus's arm, and laid her head on his shoulder. She could feel her stomach flutter, and her heart beat faster. But she wasn't too sure though if it was because of the movie, or Severus.

Severus frowned at the top of the witch's head. Over the past hour, he had noticed just how touchy she was, always holding his hand or arm. It was something that he wasn't used to, or even liked because he was a man that valued his privacy and space. He couldn't fathom the thought of pushing or shrugging her off though. After all, he was trying to be as much of a gentleman as he could be; being that it was a date of sorts. Without noticing or thinking, he entwined his fingers with hers, keeping them that way for the duration of the film.

---

"Wasn't that the sweetest movie you've ever seen?" Hermione asked Severus as they both walked out of the cinema and onto the sidewalk.

Severus didn't reply but just snorted. Sweetest wasn't in his vocabulary.

"Come on Severus," Hermione said as she took a step forward, and started to walk backwards in front of him, "dance with me."

"Hermione!" Severus warned, but it was too late. His arm was lifted up in the air, and she started to twirl beneath his hand. Things only got worse when she started to sing.

"So close ta, da, da… ta, da, da, da, da, da…" Hermione sang softly.

"People are looking at us," Severus hissed. Luckily, people on the sidewalk gave way as Hermione kept on dancing. To anyone that dared to laugh, Severus sent them a deadly glare, daring them to. He cursed to himself the whole time during the outbreak of singing and dancing in public in the movie, and now it was happening to him.

Hermione lowered his arm, and put it behind her back, before turning towards him. "Don't be such a sourpuss," she giggled as she leaned back against him for a second, only to turn out again, and twirl some more. "So close ta, da, da… ta, da, da, da, da, da…" she repeated again and again.

"There are more words than that to the song," he growled in irritation. Not only was she off key, but it was annoying to hear the same thing over and over.

"Those are the only ones I remember," she answered back. Suddenly, she let out a squeak, as she tripped on her own foot, feeling herself fall to the ground.

Severus never moved so quick in his life. He leapt towards Hermione and pulled at her with both his arms.

It took a split second for Hermione to figure out where exactly she was. Instead of expecting to be on the floor, she found herself completely flushed against Severus, feet inches off the ground with him carrying her from the waist. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. "Whoops!" she blushed.

"Whoops indeed," Severus drawled, his face mere inches away from her. He had a good look at her plump red lips. They were so tempting to kiss. "If you would've fallen, I might have gone down with you. What is wrong with you woman? I think they put more than salt and butter in your popcorn. You've gone crazy!"

Hermione burst out laughing. _Did he just make a joke?_ "Severus, my sweet and funny prince!" she teased, and kissed him firmly on the cheek. Pulling back, she realized what she had just did, and blushed all the more.

Severus slowly tilted his head to the side and moved it forward, feeling her soft lips against his, brushing and grazing against them.

"Sev—" Hermione was interrupted by the sweet invasion of his tongue inside her mouth. _She was kissing him!_ She groaned, as her arms tangled in his surprisingly silky soft hair, deepening the kiss. It was better than she ever imagined.

Her lips tasted sweet, like fresh strawberries when they were at their ripest. Severus couldn't get enough of them. He gently nibbled and suckled on her bottom lip every so often, loving the way it made her moan.

Their kiss quickly got all heated up into a passionate one. All thought of where they were was forgotten. Like a drug, the kiss had taken their minds elsewhere.

"Get a room!" a male voice hollered.

Both Severus and Hermione pulled away, and looked at the man that was snickering at them as he walked away. They looked at each other breathlessly, finally noticing the position that they were in. Hermione had her legs wrapped around his waist, while he had his hands beneath her buttock. She was pinned between him and a lamppost, with many pairs of eyes looking at them.

"Maybe we should get to dinner," Severus finally spoke, allowing Hermione to slide down. He stopped breathing for a moment when she slid against his growing erection. He started to feel like a randy teenager again, and adjusted his leather jacket so that his bulge wouldn't be so obvious beneath his black jeans if anyone could see it.

"Yeah," Hermione said softly. She couldn't believe that a kiss could make her feel so hot and bothered. She was pulsing for him, wanting and needing him. If his voice alone soaked her knickers, they were already dripping.

-----

AN – Voyeurs and exhibitionists—I wouldn't go that far. LOL! By the way, I love 'Enchanted' as well as the song, 'So Close,' sung by Jon McLaughlin. Some of you said Hermione doesn't wear glasses, but in this story, she does. Go back to chapter 2. All smiles and laughs everyone. :) **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 9

"I hope you like Italian," Hermione told Severus softly as they both followed the waiter to their booth seat. "I do come here often, and I enjoy the food here a lot."

"Anything's fine," Severus said as he allowed her to slide, following after her.

Hermione faced him, slightly surprised that Severus sat beside her, instead of across from her. She wasn't expecting that, nor was she expecting him to take hold of her hand above the table.

"Signore, Signora, our menu for our Valentine's Day special," the waiter said in a thick Italian accent, handing it to Severus. "I will return when you are ready to order."

"Thank you," Hermione said kindly, and glanced at the menu along with Severus. The menu offered a nice selection of dishes; from the appetizers, main courses, desserts, and of course, wine.

"Oh shit!" Severus muttered softly, not liking what he saw. He pulled his hand away from Hermione's, rested them both beneath his chin and just looked at the rose that stood in front of him.

Hermione frowned, and wondered what was wrong. "We could go somewhere else Severus if you don't like it here." Was it the romantic atmosphere that he didn't like? "Do you want to go somewhere else, maybe a pub?"

Severus shook his head. "I said it was fine, and you can order anything you please."

There was a tone and a look in Severus's voice that Hermione noticed. It was one that she heard when he was angry. "What would you like to order then?" she asked.

"Anything," Severus answered. Honestly though, he didn't want _anything._

While they were in the cab earlier, he tried to lose his erection, hoping it would soften. Reciting potions ingredients, and whatever else popped in his head at that time that wasn't related to sex. It was hard to do since there was a very attractive witch that was either sitting right next to him, or was glued to his side.

The restaurant had a nice menu. Severus had no doubts that the food tasted good. But it wasn't the taste he was worried about. It was more of the ingredients in it. Oysters, artichokes, truffles, and of course dark chocolate, to mention a few. Problem for him was that they were _aphrodisiacs. _His libido was already giving him some trouble, and it was _hard_ to ignore.

Cursing at fates, Severus asked why he was being tormented all the more when Hermione promised that he would be free from it for the night. Deliberately, she may have not been doing it, but she was tormenting him. First it was the movie, next the humiliation of snogging and losing his head in the middle of a sidewalk, and for minutes which seemed like hours, he was throbbing hard and painfully beneath his jeans.

Hermione didn't know what to do or say. She didn't want to make him angry. So far, she had been enjoying her night, but ever since the kiss, it was obvious that there was some tension between them. Was it a mistake, and was she to blame? She was the one that kissed him first on the cheek, further leading to something else more passionate.

For her, the kiss was the high point of the evening so far. If things were going to go downhill from there, she didn't want the night to continue on. She would rather choose to go home, than to let the evening turn into ruin.

"We can go home," Hermione said softly, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "We don't have to continue on if you don't want to."

Severus turned to face Hermione and frowned. "What makes you think that I want to go home? We had a deal that we were to have a date, and I am still upholding on my word."

"The kiss…" Hermione said uneasily. "You're mad. Was it a mistake?"

"No, it wasn't," Severus said tightly. He knew where the discussion was leading to and he didn't want to go there. How was he supposed to tell her that he was about to explode in his pants if he ate any of the food that was on the menu?

"Then what is the problem?" Hermione asked. "Please tell me, I don't understand."

"My Gods woman!" Severus growled in a low tone so that others wouldn't hear him. "Minutes ago, we were about to shag on a lamppost. And then now, there are all these aphrodisiacs on the menu. Who knows, maybe we'll be shagging up here on this very seat?"

Hermione blushed for a second as she tried to hold in her laughter, but she couldn't. She burst out laughing, launching herself at him, and wrapping her arms around his waist. "You really are a funny man Severus, in a disturbed sort of way. I don't think we would go that far in a right state of mind."

"We weren't in a right state of mind," he pointed out. He stopped breathing for a moment, when he felt her hand flatten on his stomach. If she went any lower, she would notice his hardened erection. He prayed that he wouldn't cum in his pants anytime soon, hoping that he could hold it until later. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself not just for embarrassment, but also for his manly pride.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and had to agree with him. She still wanted him, and felt herself get wet again just thinking about the drugging kiss that they shared earlier. In all her life, she had never been turned on by him in such a way. He only had to do so little, and it affected her so much. His voice, his lips… the rest was all imagination and wishful thinking.

The night was going better than she had ever imagined. For weeks, since the time they had planned the auction, she tried to imagine how things would go. The kiss was a complete surprise. "You don't regret our kiss then?" she finally asked.

Severus didn't reply to Hermione with words. Instead, he lowered his head and kissed her ever so softly. This time the kiss was softer and gentler with no rush. "Does that answer your question?" he asked her when he pulled away.

-----

AN – Honestly, I am surprised by the amount of reviews that I have been receiving for this story. Thank you for every single one of them. Is it too much to ask for more? :) Keep them coming please! What's for dessert? **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 10

"You look like you're hunting for something," Hermione said quietly noticing Severus look left and right as they walked along the corridors of Hogwarts, hand in hand.

"It's Valentine's. There might be some students snogging and shagging in dark corners," Severus growled. "Never know. Teenagers and their hormones, on Valentine's Day, it's a deadly combination."

"Worse than aphrodisiacs and a little wine?" Hermione snickered, "I don't think so."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Hermione, and clenched his jaw. "I warned you! I said no aphrodisiacs, and yet you still ordered them."

"They were the ones that looked good on the menu," Hermione said in defense. "You can't complain, the food was divine."

"And look what it led to."

"We didn't get caught or arrested by that policeman."

"Don't remind me," Severus drawled.

After dinner, the both of them had decided to take a walk, ending up in a park nearby. They were seated on a park bench, and soon enough, the both of them were kissing, very intensely. Like the lamppost incident, they had forgotten where they were. Severus laid himself on top of Hermione as they continued on. Petting got involved when he reached into her shirt, and cupped her breast.

It wasn't until someone saw them that reality hit them. And it wasn't just anyone, but a policeman that said he was going to arrest them. Severus and Hermione jumped off of the bench quickly and made a sprint for it and getting chased. They had gotten away from him when Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket, and disapperated the both of them to Hogwarts, not caring much about the officer.

"He probably thinks he has to go and see a shrink after we literally disappeared right in front of him," Hermione snickered again.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Severus agreed.

"Well, I guess this is me," Hermione said sadly as they both stopped right in front of her chamber doors. She didn't want the night to end, but it had to. "Thank you Severus, I had a wonderful time."

"Thank you for saving my life," he said, looking down at her.

There was an awkward silence between them until Hermione spoke. "Well, good night then. She tiptoed and kissed Severus on the corner of his mouth. When she pulled away, she saw intense eyes looking at her.

Severus thought many times over and over in his head when they entered the gates whether to kiss Hermione again or not. He knew that if he did, wouldn't be able to stop himself. _Screw it!_ He bent his head, claimed her mouth roughly and pulled her hard against him.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus's neck. When she felt herself being lifted up, she too wrapped her legs around his waist. She broke this kiss when she felt her back go against her door. "Gods, I love kissing you!" she confessed breathlessly.

"I can't control myself with you, and Merlin only knows why. I want you," Severus said against her neck. "Say no now, and I will stop."

"I want you too," Hermione groaned as she arched her neck up more towards Severus as he nipped at the side of her throat.

"Open the bloody door! I have my hands full of a hot witch!"

Hermione's hand moved sideways over the cool wood as she reached blindly for the doorknob. Once found, she twisted it, allowing the door to open.

Severus opened the door further by kicking it. After stepping a few steps in, he slid Hermione down to her feet. Turning back to the door, he closed it. When he turned to face her, without seeing it, he was launched at, having to carry Hermione again. He stumbled backwards a few times, until his back hit the door. "What is with you woman?!" he growled. If it wasn't for the door, he knew he would've fallen. "You plan to break my back."

"I've wanted you all night," Hermione answered.

Severus turned on his heels, roughly pinning her against the door. "You want me?" he asked grinding his erection between her thighs. "You are one lying Gryffindor!" he hissed. "You said there wouldn't be any tormenting, and I was tormented all night. Gods you made me hard."

"I was wet for you the whole night," Hermione whispered seductively into his ear. "How does that make you feel? Any better?"

"Tease!" Severus said right before claiming her mouth. He groaned when he tasted her again. There was a hint of black chocolate still in her mouth, only making the kiss more heavenly.

It seemed like an off sync dance as they tried to get across the living room. They didn't want to break the kiss as much as they could, as they tried to get their clothes off each other fast. There were a few trips and missteps until they did finally fall onto the floor.

"Damn these things!" Severus cursed as he jumped to his feet and kicked his jeans and boxers off. It was hard to walk with them around his knees. He then tugged at Hermione's along with her knickers as she kicked at them. "These are in the way."

"Hurry," Hermione said stretching her arms up towards him. "I need you to make love to me."

"Don't you want to go to your bedroom?" he asked as he laid himself on top of her, his cock aching between their bodies.

"Floor now, bedroom later," Hermione said when she reached for his cock, positioning it just over her opening. "I can't wait any longer. Now you're tormenting me!"

"Then by all means," Severus said as he thrust into her slowly. He closed his eyes, groaning in complete pleasure until he was buried to the hilt. She felt so tight, wet, and hot. He knew he wasn't going to last long, but he wanted to make love to her all night.

Hermione's mouth gaped open as she tried to breathe. Never in her life had she felt so full and so good. It was so much better than she had imagined when she would dream about him making love to her. In one word, it was perfect.

They made love with each other two more times that night. Once against the wall when they tried to make it to the bedroom. It was a rough and fast one, like the one on the floor. Lastly, they made love in the bedroom, in a slow and much more moderate pace. They took their time pleasuring each other more, and studying every inch of each other's bodies. By the end, they fell into a heap of sated and tangled limbs, exhausted from all the love making.

-----

AN – Was the dessert to your liking? Not exactly a full plate I know, but a little bite goes a long way for the imagination. **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 11

Hermione awoke, stretching her aching body. She remembered what happened the night before, and smiled to herself. Her body ached in a good way, and she wasn't going to complain about it. She turned on her other side, her smile faded when she noticed that Severus was gone. Sitting up, she stretched a little more, and wondered if he went to his chambers.

Making love to Severus the night before was a mind blowing experience for her. Feelings for him grew more as the night progressed and when they made love, it only made her feel more for him. He was a man that lived beneath his armor of unemotional façade. Witnessing, or rather, feeling firsthand how caring, gentle and tender he could be, made a flow of emotions go through her last night. She had never felt such happiness, feeling complete.

When she glanced at the clock on her nightstand to read the time, she noticed an envelope with her name addressed on it. Expecting it to be a little note or letter from Severus, she reached for it, and opened it. There was no note or letter. Instead, it was a Gringgots check.

The check was addressed to her, in the amount of ten thousand galleons. At the bottom, she saw the signature of Severus.

Hermione felt a pain in her chest. Her heart was breaking. She felt so used, like a whore where a man just left money on the bedside.

During their date, she was having such a wonderful time, that at some time it slipped her mind that the date was a deal, and a setup. When they made love, she completely forgot about it. Would she have bid on him? The answer… _Yes._

Finally, she realized that the money meant nothing to her. Last night was one of the best nights of her life—priceless, perfect, and memorable. But it was just one night, she thought as she glanced at the check in her hand. It was a painful reminder of the truth, the truth that Severus knew nothing of.

---

Severus sat back behind his desk deep in thought about the events that happened last night. The papers he had to check were piled up in front of him, but he couldn't be bothered to work at the moment. His mind was elsewhere. After leaving Hermione's chambers, his mind was focused, and he started to question the turn of events that had happened so unexpectedly.

How was it that he lost control over his body's demands? How was it that he wanted her more whenever she was near him? How was it that he completely lost his mind over Hermione Granger? Millions of questions were running through his mind all at once. Questions that he didn't think about last night, or couldn't to be more exact. Being with her made him forget, and dare say, made him feel _happy_. But no, it was all a mistake. _Wasn't it?_

Without Hermione around, Severus remembered the type of man he was. He enjoyed his privacy and solace, keeping to himself. He kept his distance from others, not wanting to be in anyone's business, most especially not wanting anyone to be in his. The only bothersome human that was a pain in his arse was an old meddling fool, which he had to deal with later. There were no women in his life, nor did he plan to have one whatsoever—Hermione included.

"Severus!" Hermione said aloud bursting through his office door.

"Miss Granger," Severus said coolly, grabbing his quill and getting to work. "Did you get my check?"

"So that's how it is?" she asked angrily. What happened to them last night didn't mean a thing to him. Her eyes were getting all watery, as she fought her own tears, not wanting Severus to see her cry. "Just like that?"

"It was a deal," he replied. "You held up your end of the bargain, as did I."

"You used me," Hermione said brokenly not being able to fight her tears. "I thought we were friends, and maybe even more. But no, I've been reduced down to a whore."

Severus snapped his head up and looked at her. "That is not what I treated you like," he snapped. "It was a deal, a deal that you accepted. Don't accuse me of anything!"

"And to think I had a crush on you, and then fell in love with you." Hermione shook her head. "I never mentioned anything about the money last night. I never asked you for it. Fuck your ten thousand galleons, and call it _my_ own bid and win! You really are a git!"

There was a tightening inside Severus's chest. _Fell in love with him?!_ Hermione's tears were bothering him in a way he couldn't understand. Feeling guilty and stupid, he stood up and went towards her. "Hermione—"

"Don't 'Hermione' me," she said pulling away from his reach.

"I'm sorry, okay, I didn't know—"

"Now you apologize and take back everything you just said, and pretend that it never happened?! Just a second ago you wanted to forget everything about last night."

"I never said that," Severus said, trying to keep his cool. He wanted to shout at her, but thought it best not to. It was his fault. "What do you want me to do? What do you want me to say? Should I get down on my knees again, and beg?"

"There's no need to beg," she replied. Raising the check in front of him, she spoke, "Here's your money." She shoved the check in his hand. "Let's just be fair. I paid for a night, just like the contest rules held. Sleeping with you was just a bonus."

"Hermione—"

"Don't Severus," Hermione said, her voice softening. "Last night was wonderful, but it ends here." She turned on her feet and walked out the door.

"Bloody motherfucking hell!" Severus cursed as he ran his fingers through his hair. What was he going to do now?

-----

AN – Clueless Sev, only noticing his mistakes in the end. No laughs, but I promise it's only temporary, and you'll be laughing again. **Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 12

Almost a week had passed and Severus was still at a loss of what to do. He tried to approach Hermione several times, but was only ignored, or shoved away. Only after their fight had ended is when he realized that he did have feelings for her and _maybe_ even loved her. It made him feel like such a stupid fool.

During meals at the Great Hall, he could feel the tension between them, but didn't want to risk cutting through it, possibly making her angrier. He didn't want to force her, since it seemed like she already had made her mind up that she didn't want anything to do with him. He wanted her, but he didn't know how to get her, since he was still struggling about how to get to her.

"Ah, Severus," Albus greeted him, watching the dark wizard walk into the staff room and take his seat next to him. "Just the man I wanted to talk to."

"What is it now old man?" Severus asked, not at all pleased to see him.

"I never asked you how things went during your Valentine's date with Hermione," Albus answered. "I take it that things didn't go well since it seems you aren't on good terms," he stated. It was obvious to him and everyone that something was amiss between them. Hermione glared at him from time to time, and rudely dismissed herself when he was around.

"Then why ask when you already know," Severus drawled in irritation.

"When the both of you left that night, she seemed happy. But the day after, even up to now, she seems hurt and angry. Our Hermione isn't one to hide her feelings beneath her sleeve. What did you do Severus?"

"You know what, it's entirely your bloody fault," Severus snapped. "I told you I wanted no part in the stupid auction, and things fell apart. What do you want me to say? That I fell in love with her and I screwed things up?!" When the words slipped out, Severus slumped back in his seat, and crossed his arms on his chest, lowering his head. "I fucked things up so quickly."

"Oh my Severus," Albus said, understanding his dilemma. Before he could say anything else, the rest of the staff members started to trickle in, along with Hermione. He gave a small smile to her when their eyes met. The topic of Severus and Hermione had to be set aside for the moment as the staff meeting started.

---

Trelawney glanced curiously between Severus and Hermione as they sat across from each other. She asked herself many times what had happened during their date because she could see the tension between them more than anyone else since she was a seer. During the meeting, Severus was looking at Hermione the whole time, while she just kept her head down.

The blurred image of the woman that was destined to be with Severus, popped in her head. All she saw was curly hair and glasses. When she looked at Hermione, she noticed that Hermione was wearing glasses and had curly hair. She gasped loudly realizing her mistake. It wasn't her. Hermione was the one that was meant to be with him.

"Is something the matter Sybill?" Albus asked, hearing her gasp.

"No-nothing," Trelawney stammered.

When the meeting had ended, Hermione was the first to walk out of the room, along with everyone else. Severus, Albus, and Trelawney were the ones that were left behind.

"You idiot!" Trelawney said angrily at Severus when she stood up from her chair, grabbing one very heavy and old book in her hands as she went towards him, towering above him as he remained seated in his seat.

"What did I do now?" Severus frowned.

"Do you remember the vision I told you about?" Trelawney asked. "You are in love with Hermione, don't deny it. She loves you, and you broke her heart."

"What would you know about that?" Severus sneered. For a split second, he saw a very angry Trelawney, until a book came straight at him, breaking his nose painfully. "Argh!" he shouted in pain as he held his bleeding and broken nose in both of his hands.

"Sybill!" Albus exclaimed in surprise, taking the book form her and keeping his hold on the witch just in case she was going to attack him again. In Hogwarts history, never had a teacher attacked another teacher physically. He was surprised more than he was angry.

"Fuck! You broke my nose!" Severus muffled into his hands loudly as he looked up at her. "You really are insane you goggle-eyed witch!"

"Do you remember the vision I told you about?" Sybill asked again. "It's not a fake, but I'm not the woman destined for you. Glasses and curly hair."

_Glasses… curly hair… Hermione!_ Severus's eyes widened in shock when he understood what Trelawney meant. He looked up at Trelawney dumbfounded, his hands slipping from his nose, not caring that some of the blood trickled into his mouth. "Oh shit! I screwed things up."

"And now you have to fix them," the witch told him.

"Right. You're right," Severus said as he stood up from his chair.

"But first, go to the infirmary and fix your nose," Albus stated, handing him a crisp white handkerchief.

"Help me Albus," Severus said, wincing in pain when he placed the handkerchief under his nose.

"I will," Albus smiled with his eyes twinkling. "Now go to Poppy." When Severus walked out, he chuckled at Sybill. "Sometimes you have to hit him to get some sense into him."

"I only realized my vision earlier Albus, I didn't mean to hit him," Trelawney said.

"Quite alright my dear," he laughed as he offered her his arm. "At least now he knows. And he will do everything he can to make things up to her. Ah… What love can do to a man, and the things that it makes them do. Wonderful isn't it?"

-----

AN – Ouch! That was painful. Sev needed to be hit for him to get some sense into him. LOL! **Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 13

Severus looked at the black rose that he was holding in his hand. After going to the infirmary and splinting up his nose, he went to all the flower shops around wizarding Britain to try and get what he wanted which were full red roses. But since Valentine's had just passed recently, he was forced to come up with a second plan. Instead of roses, he decided to get petals.

Standing next to Hermione's door, inside her chambers, he waited. The beating of his pulse fast, as his nerves tightened his stomach. Checking his pocket watch, he waited, knowing she was to arrive any moment.

---

Carrying a big transfigurations book in her arms, Hermione clenched her teeth in anger as she walked along the corridors of Hogwarts. During the day, not only did she have to teach her classes, but some of Severus's as well. Pissed is what she was. She didn't want to do anything for him, but was forced to because of Albus, who also took care of some of his classes.

It was all last minute. She couldn't understand it. Severus was at the staff meeting before class hours, and the mention of him not being able to teach his classes wasn't even mentioned. If it was another teacher, she wouldn't have been mad but it was him. Plus, there were no explanations as to why he was gone.

Not that she cared or worried. _No,_ she didn't she reminded herself. He was still an arrogant git, and probably told Albus to make her teach his classes. Gods, she wanted to wring his neck. When she got to her chambers, she opened her door and her jaw dropped in surprise.

Hermione's entire living room was brightly lit with tea candles floating above. Her entire floor was covered with red rose petals. She closed the door behind her, never taking her eyes off what was in front of her. It was very beautiful.

Severus watched her not far behind her. She didn't see him when she entered. Slowly, he reached for her arm, and started to speak. "Hermione—"

Frightened and on instinct, Hermione pulled away from the intruder, spinning, and swung her book towards the man.

Knocked off his feet, and once again, in severe pain, Severus held his nose in both his hands as he slowly slid down the wall. "Damn Hermione! Is that the greeting I get?"

"Severus?" Hermione gasped in shock, putting her hand to her chest. "What the hell are you doing here? How'd you get into my chambers? You gave me a fright."

"Gave you a fright?!" Severus muffled. He pulled his hands away, and noticed the blood. "I guess this is useless," he said tossing the splint off his nose away. He needed to get a new one, and would have to go to Poppy again.

"Oh my God!" she squatted down on the ground, noticing the blood and the swelling that was black and blue, all the way below his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It was already broken anyways," he said grabbing his outer robes, and using them to stop the bleeding. When he saw her frown, he explained, "Trelawney broke my nose this morning. In fact, she did it in the same manner you did. Who knew books would be such hazardous weapons?"

A laugh was about to escape Hermione's lips, before she bit on the bottom of them, trying to hold it back.

"Oh, so now you're going to laugh at me again? Tormenting me has now gone up to physically hurting me. Wonderful!" Severus said sarcastically.

"Is that for me?" Hermione said eyeing the black rose and picking it up.

"Yes and the rose petals are just garbage for the house-elves to clean." Severus answered. He paused, hands away from his face and looked at her with soft eyes. "There are exactly ten thousand petals scattered about. They were supposed to be roses, but the flower shops ran out. That single rose was supposed to come with a card, but Albus lied. I don't write poetry—hence no card. But, I know that… I love you Hermione."

Instantly, in seconds, Hermione's heart was whole and complete. She looked at him with a watery smile on her face, as tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh Sev!" she said, throwing herself at him, and kissed him on the cheeks again and again.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!," Severus said, trying to pull away. He was unsuccessful though, sliding down the floor, taking the happy woman with him. "Watch the nose!"

"Stop being a baby!" Hermione laughed and swatted at him playfully, before giving him one big wet kiss on his cheek.

"I'm not being a baby!" Severus growled back. "I broke my nose twice today! You nearly gave me a heart attack on Valentine's and made my balls ache before and after we made love. Let's not forget my aching back. You are one hellcat in bed. Gods woman, falling in love with you has become a hazard to my health! You will be the death of me."

Hermione looked down at Severus, looking into his intense midnight eyes. "I love you too," she said softly. She then lowered her head, until her lips were at the edge of his ear. "How would you like to _punish _me in bed? Give me a spanking for being a bad girl," she purred. When her hand traveled down to Severus's crotch, cupping him in her hand, she felt him jerk up to her. "Go to Poppy now, and when you get back, I'll be in bed, all set and ready for you."

Severus roughly grabbed Hermione by her hips, and flipped them over until he was on top. "Minx!" he growled at her, before jumping on his feet and running out the door.

Alone, Hermione got hold of the black rose, and sniffed it as she closed her eyes. Severus was in her life, and in her heart, permanently. She couldn't be any happier with her life at the moment.

-----

AN – Double ouch for Severus. Twice in a day! Least our two lovebirds are together. **Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Epilogue

---

_Valentine's Day a year later…_

Just like the year before, the Great Hall was decorated with hearts, roses, chocolates, etc. However, this time around, it wasn't a bachelor auction, but a bachelorette one. Many young wizard bidders sat with their paddles, impatiently waiting for the women to come out and to see what they were wearing.

Severus sat in his chair, with his arms crossed over his chest. Again, he didn't like the event nor did he like any other wizard bidding on _his _witch. Over the past few weeks, he spread word around that he would hex anyone that would, or even tried to bid for her. Hermione of course just laughed at him, and told him it was for charity. Still, he was damned sure he was going to win her. No one took his threats lightly.

"Hey Professor," Harry greeted Severus as he sat himself down on the chair.

"Potter," Severus drawled, keeping his eye on the door where he knew Hermione would come out.

"I think I should tell you something," Harry said. "Viktor Krum is coming."

The Bulgarian was still the best seeker and played for his country. He was the highest paid athlete in professional quidditch history. He was world famous, with many endorsements, and a career that many could only dream of. His life seemed to have everything, except for the fact that he didn't have a wife or a girlfriend.

"Like I care," Severus replied.

"But I think you should. I heard that he's planning to bet on Hermione and win her."

Severus head snapped turning towards the younger wizard, his eyes narrowing. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

"You remember he took her to the Yule Ball in her fourth year?" Harry asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "Rumor is, he still has a crush on her, and maybe even loves her. After tonight, he plans to court her, and possibly marry her. Once in a magazine article, he said that Hermione was his ideal woman."

"I don't think so!" Severus hissed. He had secret plans for proposing to Hermione tonight, and nothing was going to get in his way.

"There he is," Harry said looking at Krum's direction as the wizard walked in.

Severus eyes followed Krum as he walked down the aisle, and seated himself down on a vacant chair. His eyes narrowed at him dangerously when he received a smirk from the athlete. _Who the fuck did he think he was? How dare he!_ Hermione was his and his alone.

The war was on…

**THE END**

-----

AN(s) – And that's where story will end my wonderful readers. I hope that you have enjoyed and loved this fic as much as I have, along with a few stomach pains. LOL! Thanks to all of you who have read and taken the time to review and even add it to your faves. Hopefully, I want to write another humor fic soon. Never know what my muses will suddenly come up with.

Special thanks to Amy, my beta. You never complain, no matter how many times I rewrite a chapter. :)

And lastly, to everyone else again… **R-E-V-I-E-W.**


End file.
